a sweet moment
by geelovekorea
Summary: kangteuk couple. detik-detik menjelang teuki oppa wamil bikin author galau. fanifict abal dengan semua kegalauan author menyambut wamil teuki oppa. one shoot. BL. gaje, abal, typo(s), non EYD. failure romance, failure drama. DLDR. mind to review?


**A Sweet Moment**

**.**

Main Cast :

Kangteuk (Kangin Super Junior x Leeteuk Super Junior)

Genre :one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD. DLDR.

* * *

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

Leeteuk baru saja selesai dari jadwal syutingnya. Dia memutuskan untuk kakinya melangkah memasuki dorm satu lantai dibawah dormnya, dorm yang diisi para dongsaengnya. Karena dia tau dormnya pasti kosong. Heechul sedan g wamil. Hankyung yang sudah 2 tahun lebih tinggal di China. Yesung sedang berlibur dengan dongsaengnya. Shindong yang memilih pulang kerumah orang tuanya bersama Nari. Sedangkan dongsaeng kesayangannya yang manja sedang sibuk syuting dramanya, Donghae baru saja mengabarinya kalau dia akan pulang besok pagi karena jadwal syuting yang diperpanjang.

Tanpa terasa Leeteuk sudah berada di depan pintu. Langsung ditekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, langsung saja Leeteuk melangkah menuju ruang tengah, ruang dimana biasanya mereka berkumpul. Sedikit mengernyit heran saat menyadari kondisi ruang tengah yang sangat sepi. Kemana orang-orang, pikirnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Eunhyuk, Ryewook dan Kyuhyun sedang liburan bertiga ke Yunani. Hanya mereka yang tidak ada di dorm saat ini. Lalu kemana Sungmin dan Kangin? Siwon? Kenapa Leeteuk tidak mencari Siwon? Seperti yang diketahui kalau dia tidak tinggal di dorm, dia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, tak jauh dengan apartemen Kibum yang juga sudah tidak tinggal di dorm Super Junior karena hendak fokus dengan kegiatan jadwal syuting. Malah sepertinya Siwon kemarin bercerita kalau Siwon hendak tinggal satu apartemen dengan Kibum. Entahlah sudah terlaksana atau belum.

Leeteukpun berjalan menuju kamar pasangan Kyumin untuk mencari Sungmin. Dibuka perlahan, khawatir membangunkan Sungmin yang dalam pikirannya mungkin tengah tertidur karena seingatnya Sungmin sedang tak ada jadwal apapun hari ini.

.

.

Kosong.

.

.

Leeteuk semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. Apa dia melewatkan sesuatu mengenai jadwal dongsaengnya? Seingatnya tidak. Memutuskan hendak mengecek kamar mandi, siapa tau ada disana. Namun sebelum sampai kamar mandi, Leeteuk yang saat itu harus melewati ruang makan memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

Leeteuk segera mengambil segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Saat tangannya memegang handle pintu kulkas, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah catatan kecil. Dibacanya isi dari note itu yang ternyata dari Sungmin.

'_Racoonie appa', baru bangun ne? mian aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja didorm. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu hanya untuk berpamitan. Aku hanya pergi ke Kona Beans karena umma dan Sungjin, namdongsaengku, sedang berkunjung kesana. Sepertinya aku tak pulang malam ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk 'umma' ne. Nanti aku akan mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk berpamitan. Oh iya, sudah kubuatkan makan malam. Nanti tinggal kau hangatkan saja. Ajak Teuki hyung makan malam bersama. Dia pasti belum makan. Kau tau hyung? Leeteuk sangat merindukanmu lebih dari yang kau tau. Nikmati malam indah ini berdua dengannya. Jangan dilewatkan begitu saja ne kesempatan ini, sebelum Teuki hyung berangkat wamil. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan suara-suara manis kalian nantinya kok hyung. Tapi kau jangan terlalu kasar ne. Kasian Teuki hyung. Lagipula kau tau kan hyung, bagaimana reaksi dongsaeng-dongsaaengmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada hyung kesaayangan kami. Aku juga pasti tak akan tinggal diam. So dont to be rough ne. Kekeke... _

.

Blush.

.

Leeteuk yang membacanya hanya tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya. Kyeopta.

Dongsaengnya memang penuh perhatian, meski Sungmin tidak tidur di dorm malam ini tapi dia masih memikirkan kondisi perut penghuni dorm lainnya. Mengingat Ryewook, koki kecil super junior sedang berlibur. Pasti Sungmin kesepian karena ditinggal Kyuhyun makanya dia memilih menyusul ummanya.

Ada rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya saat membaca pesan Sungmin. Keyakinannya untuk berangkat wamil semakin besar. Dia yakin bahwa semua dongsaengnya bisa saling menjaga dan melindungi. Mereka bisa dipercaya. Mereka bisa menjaga diri sendiri, menjaga hyung dan dongsaengnya, mereka juga tentu bisa menjaga nama Super Junior. Mereka akan melengkapi satu sama lain jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Demi dirinya, demi ELF.

.

.

Greb.

.

.

Saat pikirannya tengah melayang-layang bebas tiba-tiba Leeteuk dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan kekar memenjarakan tubuhnya yang ramping. Sesaat terkejut namun saat mendengar suara baritone yang lembut membuatnya sadar siapa pemilik lengan itu.

"Chagiya..."

"Ne yeobo..."

"Bogoshippo..." Kangin yang masih memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan kepalanya dileher Leeteuk. Mencium aroma vanila khas Leeteuk yang sangat memabukkan dan selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Leeteuk yang memahami tingkah manja namjachingunya hanya bisa meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas lengan Kangin yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan satunya membelai lembut rambut dark brown Kangin. Mereka sama-sama menikmati moment ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, tanpa banyak gerakan. Cukup dengan seperti ini sudah sangat cukup membuat mereka nyaman dan berharap waktu berhenti berputar agar mereka dapat terus merasakan moment manis ini selamanya.

"Kanginnie..." ucap Leeteuk setelah beberapa saat. Sebetulnya Leeteuk tidak mau mengganggu moment ini karena dia juga sangat merindukan Kanginnya hanya saja tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah memaksanya. Mungkin mereka bisa berpindah di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua atau apapun itu yang penting Leeteuk ingin segera beranjak dari posisi mereka yang masih belum bergeming. Kangin mem-_backhug_ Leeteuk dengan posisi berdiri didepan lemari pendingin di ruang makan. Kangin menggumam pelan untuk menjawab panggilan namjachingunya. Enggan untuk mengganti posisi yang sudah sangat nyaman menurutnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar respon Kangin. "Nae Raccoonie, aku lelah. Kita duduk dulu ne?" lanjut Leeteuk. Dapat Leeteuk rasakan Kangin mendengus pelan dilehernya, tanda kalau dia kesal. Tak rela moment manisnya terpotong.

Meski begitu, Kangin akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tak sepenuhnya dilepaskan. Salah satu lengan Kangin masih setia dipinggang Leeteuk yang kemudian membimbing Leeteuk untuk duduk di sofa. Menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya kemudian menarik lembut tangan Leeteuk untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Leeteuk menurutinya. Dia duduk diatas paha Kangin dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kesamping jadi dia bisa melihat Kangin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kangin kembali melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Leeteuk dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Leeteuk. Mendengarkan degup jantung Leeteuk yang terasa indah dipendengarannya. Leeteuk menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kangin sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kangin. Sesekali Leeteuk mengecupnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja, tanpa ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya saling memeluk dan merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing pasangannya, mereka sudah saling merasakan betapa besarnya rasa yang diberikan pasangannya. Betapa pentingnya pasangannya. Mereka tahu kalau mereka saling menyayangi dan saling mencintai.

Tahun-tahun yang mereka jalani bersama membuat mereka sangat yakin. Masalah demi masalah yang datang dan pergi dalam hubungan mereka membuat mereka semakin dewasa dan membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Setiap masalah yang datang membuat mereka semakin cinta dan tak ingin kehilangan.

.

.

Di awali dengan kecemburuan Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk selalu dikelilingi dongsaengnya di Super Junior, semua dongsaeng yang sangat manja dan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari malaikatnya. Itu membuat Kangin sangat cemburu dan sangat marah. Leeteuk sebagai leader dan hyung tertua merasa keharusan dan kewajiban untuk menjaga semua dongsaengnya dan menurutnya wajar jika dongsaeng-dongsaengnya menjadi manja padanya. Namun Kangin tidak terima itu, dia tidak ingin berbagi mengenai Leeteuk meskipun itu dengan dongsaengnya sendiri.

Atau disaat Kangin mengikuti acara reality show yang mengharuskannya tinggal bersama dengan salah satu aktris Korea, seperti yang akhir-akhir ini juga dilakukan Leeteuk. Kangin yang dulunya merasa kalau rasa cemburu Leeteuk terlalu berlebihan karena semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah akting, hanya tuntutan peran. Menurut Kangin, Leeteuk tidak pernah mau mengerti karena Kangin tidak menjalaninya dengan hati, hatinya hanya untuk Leeteuk. Tapi sekarang dia juga ikut merasakan apa yang dulu pernah dirasakan Leeteuk. Kangin juga merasakan bagaimana cemburunya saat dia harus melihat Leeteuknya harus bermesraan, berdekatan, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan mencium yeoja lain di depan matanya. Meski tahu itu hanyalah akting, hanyalah tuntutan peran namun kecemburuannya tidak dapat ditutupi.

Atau saat Kangin tersandung masalah, Kangin yang mengendarai mobil disaat ia tengah mabuk saat dimana dia berkelahi dengan orang sipil. Leeteuk sebagai leader tentu memikul tanggung jawab itu dan dia yang diharuskan berhadapan dengan Lee Sooman untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua tindakan Kangin. Dan karena itu pula akhirnya diputuskan jadwal wajib militer Kangin dipercepat dari jadwal semula. Tentu saja ini merupakan cobaan terberat untuk Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Atau dengan shipper-shipper yang berpasangan dengan Leeteuk selama Kangin menjalani wajib militernya. Wonteuk shipper, Teukmin shipper, Kyuteuk shipper, Haeteuk shipper, Eunteuk shipper atau shipper-shipper lainnya yang banyak marak akhir-akhir ini. Membuat Kangin gerah dan marah.

Atau hal-hal sepele lainnya. Dimana Leeteuk menganggapnya masalah sepele tetapi Kangin membesar-besarkannya. Atau sebaliknya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Setelah mereka saling berdiam diri, saling memikirkan masalah itu dengan kepala dingin, saling merenungi sikap dan tindakan bodoh mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka akan berbaikan dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Waktu kebersamaan yang bisa mereka habiskan untuk berduaan saja sangat terbatas membuat mereka sangat menghargai dan memanfaatkan setiap detik yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka ingin membayar semua waktu yang telah terbuang percuma di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mereka merasa tidak cukup hanya dengan saling melihat, tidak cukup hanya dengan saling memandang, tidak cukup hanya dengan saling menggenggam, tidak cukup hanya dengan saling berpelukan. Mereka sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja. Saling memberi rasa sayang dan menerima rasa cinta. Menyimpan semua hal manis itu dalam sebuah boks cinta yang ada di hati mereka. Tidak akan terbuka dan tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja.

.

.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sangat menikmati detik demi detik yang mereka jalani. Masih dengan posisi yang sama meski detik sudah berganti menit, menit sudah berganti jam. Kangin masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Leeteuk sambil sesekali menggesekkan pipi gembilnya di dada Leeteuk. Melihat itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengusap lembut rambut Kangin. Kangin, dimata Leeteuk saat ini sangatlah manja dan ini sangat jarang dilakukan Kangin terlebih dihadapan dongsaengnya. Memang, terkadang Kangin yang overprotective pada Leeteuk saat melihat semua dongsaengnya meminta perhatian dari Leeteuk namun tidak pernah sekalipun Kangin menunjukkan sikap kalau dia juga membutuhkan perhatian Leeteuk seperti dongsaengnya yang lain. Dia akan menunjukkan sikapnya terkesan arogan dan pemarah. Tentu saja ini membuat Leeteuk sangat senang.

"Teuki,,,"

"Ne Racoonie..."

"Beraaaaaat..." ucap Kangin menggoda Leeteuk. Yang tentu saja membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah 'sayang' dari Leeteuk.

.

Pluk.

.

"Ya,,appo... Wae kau memukulku angel? Appo..." rengek Kangin sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang baru saja menerima hadiah 'sayang' dari Leeteuk. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan rasa sakit yang sangat meski yang dirasakannya justru kebalikannya. Pukulan Leeteuk sangatlah pelan dan sangat tidak mungkin bisa menyakitinya. Namun apa yang dilakukan Kangin? Lihatlah, seolah-olah Leeteuk memukulnya sangat keras. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Leeteuk merasa bersalah dan langsung ikut mengusap lembut sambil meniup pelan dimana tadi dia memukul Kangin, beranggapan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

"Kekekekekeke,,,,,"

"Yak,,,kenapa kau malah tertawa Kangin? Eh, kau membodohi aku eoh? Awas saja kau Kangin.. Lepaskan aku..." Tubuh Kangin bergetar hebat karena menahan tawanya sontak membuat tubuhnya ikut bergetar juga. Leeteuk langsung menyadari kalau dia baru saja dibodohi Kangin. Langsung saja dia berontak dari pelukan Kangin dan berusaha turun dari pangkuan Kangin. Tentu saja hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil karena Kangin langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Leeteuk.  
"Yak, kenapa kau malah semakin kencang memeluknya? Lepaskan aku, rakun pabo..." omel Leeteuk karena posisinya yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Kangin masih setia memeluk pinggangnya hanya saja kepalanya tidak lagi bersandar di dada Leeteuk melainkan disandarkan di sofa. Kangin semakin tertawa kencang dan tentu saja membuat tubuh Leeteuk ikut berguncang karena tawa Kangin.

"Yak,,,Kangin pabo.. Lepaskan aku? Tadi bukannya kau bilang aku berat? Aku tak gemuk, kau tau itu. Dan hentikan tawa jelekmu itu. Tubuhku jadi berguncang semua. Hentikan rakun raksasa." Leeteuk semakin mengomel tak jelas karena Kangin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omongannya. Sontak Leeteuk membungkan mulut Kangin dengan kedua tangannya. Hal ini membuat tawa Kangin terhenti mendadak namun tubuhnya tidak berhenti berguncang karena tawanya semakin tertahan. Entah apa yang membuat Kangin tertawa tanpa henti. Yang jelas Leeteuk tidak suka tawa Kangin, seperti sedang mengejeknya.

Merasa apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia saja, langsung saja Leeteuk membungkam mulut Kangin dengan menempelkan bibir plumnya ke hidung Kangin. Berhasil. Tawa Kangin langsung terhenti begitu saja saat menyadari Leeteuk yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan merasakan bibir halus dan lembut milik Leeteuk menyapa pucuk hidungnya.

Leeteuk yang merasa bisa menghentikan tawa Kangin menarik kepalanya menjauh dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya keposisi awal. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi ada sesuatu yang menahan belakang kepala Leeteuk dan membuat wajah Leeteuk tak dapat menjauh dari wajah Kangin. Dapat dirasakan wajah Kangin yang berangsur mendekat ke wajah Leeteuk, dapat dirasakan juga hembusan nafas milik Kangin yang menyapa lembut pipinya, dapat dilihat Leeteuk tampannya Kangin dari jarak sedekat itu. Jarak yang semakin menipis, bibir mereka sudah sangat berdekatan dan sedikit lagi bisa saling menyapa. Leeteuk sontak menutup matanya dan menanti kedatangan bibir tebal Kangin menyapa bibirnya.

Lama Leeteuk memejamkan mata dan menunggu kedatangan bibir Kangin membuatnya membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kangin yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menutup matamu Angel? Ingin dicium eoh?" tanya Kangin usil. Leeteuk yang menyadari kalau lagi-lagi dia dibodohi Kangin sontak membelalakan matanya marah dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Melepaskan tangan Kangin yang tadi sempat menahan belakang kepalanya. Juga berusaha mengangkat lengan Kangin yang lainnya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Menghempas kuat lengan Kangin dan beranjak dari pangkuan Kangin. Kesal. Leeteuk sangat kesal karena sedari tadi Kangin terus saja menggodanya. Tubuhnya yang sedang lelah membuat moodnya sangat buruk dan mudah tersinggung. Salahkan Kangin yang menggodanya disaat yang salah.

Belum sempat tubuh Leeteuk beranjak lebih jauh dari pangkuan Kangin, lengan Leeteuk tertarik dan kembali terduduk di pangkuan Kangin. Kangin meraih dagu Leeteuk dan mengarahkan wajah Leeteuk kearahnya. Langsung saja Kangin menghadiahi kecupan lembut di bibir Leeteuk. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Hanya menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir lembut milik Leeteuk.

"Kau marah eoh? Mianhe ne.." sesal Kangin sesaat setelah mengecup lembut bibir Leeteuk. Diperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Leeteuk yang tampak sangat kesal. Diletakkan telapak tangannya yang tadi memegang dagunya di pipi tirus Leeteuk. Mengusap lembut pipi Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian merambah ke bibir merah milik Leeteuk.

"..."

"Baby, nae angel, nae sweetheart, nae yeobo. Jangan marah ne. Mianheyo, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja denganmu. Tidak dengan para monyet-monyet pengganggu yang selalu mengelilingimu dan mengg..."

.

Plak.

.

"Ish, appo baby. Kenapa kau memukulku lagi? Kan benar. Mereka memang monyet pengganggu yang selalu menempel dan mengganggumu yang membuatku tak bisa mendekatimu."

"Aish, Racoonie. Kau tak berubah ya. Jangan memanggil dongsaeng-dongsaeng manisku dengan sebutan monyet. Gimanapun juga mereka tetap dongsaengku jadi wajar kalau mereka bermanja denganku, mereka jauh dari keluarganya jadi wajar kalau aku yang memanjakan mereka." Leeteuk seketika menghentikan aksi ngambeknya saat mendengar Kangin mulai menyalahkan dongsaeng mereka. Kangin selalu saja tak ingin mau kalah dari dongsaeng-dongsaeng Leeteuk yang lain. "Kalau saat ini saja kau seperti ini, bagaimana kalau nanti saat aku sedang wamil? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan mereka padamu? Dewasalah sedikit." Lanjutnya.

Kangin menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyerah. Mau sekeras apapun dia protes pasti tidak akan di dengarkan oleh Leeteuk jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan dongsaeng-dongsaeng kesayangannya. Haah. Biarkanlah untuk saat ini dia mengalah untuk Leeteuk, dia sedang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini karena waktu yang mereka miliki ini sangatlah berharga. Sedikit sekali waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan berdua saja jadi dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"Arraso. Aku tak akan memanggilnya monyet dan aku juga akan membiarkanmu memanjakan mereka. Tapi baby, bisakah aku minta satu permintaan dan aku harap kau mau mengabulkannya."

"Ne. Kau mau minta apa Nae Raccoonie?"

"Aku tak ingin minta banyak hal. Aku hanya ingin kau manjakan aku seperti saat kau memanjakan monyet, eh, dongsaengmu yang lain. Untuk saat ini saja biarkan aku untuk egois, menginginkanmu hanya untuk memanjakanku. Hanya untuk hari ini, hanya untuk kali ini. Kau mau kan baby?" Kangin kembali menangkup wajah _angelic_ Leeteuk, meletakkan jemari kokohnya di pipi tirus milik Leeteuk. Mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Menatap mata dark brown milik Leeteuk dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya Kangin bisa melihat Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"Jangankan hanya untuk hari ini, untuk setiap hari, setiap saatpun juga aku mau. Aku akan dengan senang hati akan memanjakanmu. Bukan karena rasa tanggung jawab, seperti aku memanjakan semua dongsaeng. Aku akan selalu memanjakanmu karena rasa sayangku padamu, rasa cintaku padamu. Ani. Bahkan kurasa semua rasa yang kurasakan padamu saat ini justru yang jauh lebih tinggi dari hanya sekedar kata cinta. Saranghae Kanginnie, saranghae yeongwonhie..." ucap Leeteuk lirih sambil menatap mata Kangin, menyampaikan semua kebenaran ucapannya. Besarnya rasa yang dimiliki seorang Park Jungsoo untuk Kim Youngwoon.

Kangin langsung saja memeluk pinggang ramping Leeteuk lembut dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke tubuh Leeteuk. Kangin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Rasa hangat masuk kedalam hatinya dan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dalam hati dia berjanji, tidak akan pernah menyakiti malaikatnya dan akan selalu membuatnya selalu membentuk _his angelic smile_. Berjanji akan selalu menjaganya sampai kapanpun, sampai mati, sampai hembus nafasnya berhenti, sampai tetes darah terakhirnya.

"Ne baby. Nado sarangheo. Saranghae yeongwonhie.."

* * *

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

* * *

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kali ini author muncul dengan one shoot gaje. Sebetulnya ini pertama kali kubuat waktu piccu-piccu member super junior liburan kemaren dan berhubung idenya stuck jadi berhenti di tengah jalan. Hehe. Tapi karena Teuki oppa yg bentar lagi bakal wamil jadi kepikiran wat ngelanjutin. *nangis di ketek teuki oppa* T_T

Semoga super junior menang di MAMA. Sementara ini Super Junior masih menang di hasil vote sementara di MAMA. Meskipun aku juga pendukung DBSK dan SHINee juga EXO tp kali ini berharap banget semua nominee Super Junior yg bakal menang. Biar Teuki oppa seneng sebelum masuk wamil. a-yo ELF,, kasih hadiah terindah utk Teuki oppa.

BTW mianhe kalau yg baca pada kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget utk sigmame ll ll MinnieGalz ll aya ll desi2121 ll ll Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki ll Ahjumma Namja ll Rosa Damascena ll poutyming137 ll Min shi hyun ll Dian minimin ll ammyikmubmik ll Princess kyumin yg udah mau comment di 'Oh! Geez!'

Makasih juga utk arumfishy ll aoora ll Kimyoolee ll Guest (hopes know ur name TT) ll Jung Soo Kyung ll kanginbrother ll Kim Soo Hyun ll Rara19Park ll Nazimah Elfish ll syarifahmuthia4 yg udah mau comment di 'Chibby series : Robot vs Eunhae'.

Jeongmal gomawoyo. ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
